The Three Golden Goddesses
by LadyLunaRay
Summary: The Story of the Triforce's placement. Before, during, and after the great war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I assume that most of you have heard the story of how the world was created, but in case you haven't I will tell you now. A long, long time ago… Our world, Hyrule, was a mass of chaos, where no living thing could possibly survive. From the heavens, three golden goddesses descended into the chaos. Din, the goddess of fire, of _power_… Nayru, the goddess of water and of _wisdom_… Farore, goddess of all that was green and of course…_courage_

Din took in her powerful hands the essence of rock and created the red earth… Nayru used her wisdom to create the laws of the land that would flow through its rivers and oceans… Farore created the beings to live on the land and abide by the laws. When their work was done the three golden ones ascended back into the heavens, leaving behind but one remnant of their presence. The Triforce! It is said that it's light is so incredibly bright it could outshine the sun! It is said it had such immense power that if one were to make physical contact with it they would have the power of the three golden ones… The goddesses couldn't just leave it where anyone good or evil could take hold of it… they hid it in the sacred realm and blessed three guardians with its power… The princess of Hyrule and all her descendants would guard _wisdom_ and use it's power to keep the land in order. A hero would guard with his life _courage_ and with that _courage_ he would defend the land of Hyrule! And a prince in the land of the Gerudo was to guard _power_ and use his armies to keep evil out of Hyrule…

Though this story does continue into that of the hero, it is time that the true story is told. One that was unthinkable before an ancient scripture was found in the depths of the Temple of Time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Gerudo Valley—

A Gerudo woman about the age of twenty-nine came forward. She would be thirty in a few weeks and this was the time when Gerudo women were sent off to make families. There WERE Gerudo men, but when they were born they stayed in the rest of Hyrule where as when a Gerudo female turned sixteen she returned to the fortress, hence why all Gerudos in the fortress are females between the ages of sixteen and thirty. These were after all, the healthiest and fittest ages in a woman's life and they would make the best thieves.

A Gerudo called out the names of several women who stepped forward, "Korei… Nabishna… Sahnie…". Nabishna stepped forward with the other women. In the next couple of weeks before her birthday she was to pack up; and on the day of her birth—when there would be a celebration—she was to return to Hyrule where she was raised and find herself a Gerudo male to make a family with. She sighed. It had been a nice fourteen years and she would be sad to leave. She knew she would miss the raids even though the fighting had been getting harder for her. If she married the King she wouldn't have to leave… of course THAT would never happen. He didn't even know her.

In the coming weeks the women got their things together in baskets. Their loads were not heavy for they lead quite Spartan lives. When they were all ready to leave there was a celebration with the finest wines the Gerudo people could manage and the best food money could buy. Everyone was dancing except Nabishna who sat under a tent that had been propped up to give refuge from the burning rays of the sun. Nabishna didn't really feel like celebrating leaving the fortress. She didn't want to become some homely Gerudo mother that lost all their fire. She sensed someone approaching her and looked up to see the handsome king of the Gerudos. "Would you care to dance with me? You look awfully lonely sitting there all by yourself." He smiled. Nabishna was surprised. Though she had seen the king before she had never really talked to him. "Oh, well of course King Chibale," she stammered a bit, "I can't refuse the king." She blushed as King Chibale swept her off her feet into a dance.

Nabishna had never thought of it much—she was too busy training—but she was quite the beauty. Her hair was flaming red and it flowed down her back in waves. Her eyes were a caramel color that melted the heart of anyone who saw her and her skin perfectly highlighted her features. Even if Nabishna herself did not notice, King Chibale most certainly did. He had never met such a beautiful women before in his life and from the short conversations they had shared during the dance she seemed kind and intelligent. He wished he had met her sooner and when the party was over and all had settled, he would ask her to stay in the valley and be his bride…

Nabishna couldn't tell what had come over her when she danced with the king. He was the king but she felt as though they were on completely equal terms. She had never felt happy like that in someone's arms…

Nabishna looked back at the Valley once more and sighed; it was time to leave. She saddled up and looked towards the fortress once more. She rode off into the distance in the direction of castle town. As she rode off, King Chibale came out of the Valley on foot with a ring in his hand, but he was too late, Nabishna had already left. King Chibale was determined. He ran back into the fortress and got his supplies ready, and after all appropriate protocol her rode after Nabishna into the distance. He would not give up until he saw her face again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Din looked down from the heavens unto King Chibale. She looked as Nayru who was lounging on a pedestal a good ten feet above Din. "He has the soul to be guardian of _powe_r but his mind is too easily swayed by his heart," She critiqued him as she had done for a number of other Gerudo kings across the ages "He would certainly be unable to protect Hyrule in the way 'le guardian' would have to."

Nayru responded in the prophetical way she sometimes did when she got an idea "The young lady he seeks has the fire within her soul that you need…" She continued "But she lacks the passion of the king."

Din only needed a moment to understand what Nayru was saying. "And if fate has chosen for the two to meet and fall in love and it certainly seems like it has… Than the child of the girl and the king would have the passion and the fire…" Din was delighted by this idea and thus went about making sure the two people would meet.

Nayru sat up and stretched her long limbs and gracefully stepped off the pillar she had been resting upon. "I suppose if Din and Farore have finally found their guardians I should place _wisdom_ upon the hand of 'le guardian'." She said to nobody in particular.

Nayru saw the perfect timing at hand. The king and queen of Hyrule were about to have a baby girl. "Aye me! What a wonderful moment in time that a princess should be born on this day that a hand would be bestowed with _wisdom_!" Nayru exclaimed happily in her far older sounding language.

A slightly aged king paced the floor as his wife was lead into the birthing room. He would not be allowed inside until all was done. "Blast it!" He cried out "I'm too much of a worried old man to wait out here!" He turned back the curtain of the room just in time to see the lovely princess be born. The tired women spoke softly "what a lovely child…"

The King was breathless but he managed to speak five words "what shall… we name… her?"

The queen smiled "Zelda." With that the queen went to sleep leaving the nurse maids to wash up Princess Zelda and cloth her, but as she closed her eyes, a bright shining Triforce appeared on the baby's hand.

"Aye me!" The king cried out "Out daughter has been blessed by the almighty Nayru with the sacred power! 'le guardians' will soon all be chosen!" At this moment, everyone in the castle was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nabishna rode on a black stallion with the Gerudo sunstone on its forehead. The common Hylian was afraid of Gerudo raiders and as such killed them whenever the opportunity arose. Nabishna would have to get some normal clothes at the outpost quickly. "At least at the mercantile," she thought "they like us because we bring good trade. I better bring something worth trading for." She pulled back on the reigns of her horse. She had seen out of the corner of her eye a rare red Poe. This was her chance. Nabishna rode quickly toward the Poe and sliced it with her saber, capturing it in an empty bottle. "This will do quite nicely in trade." With renewed confidence, she rode through the gates of castle town and into the mercantile.

A hefty man looked at Nabishna, "You here to raid?"

"No sir. I come in peace and I was hoping to strike a deal with you." She pressed the Poe bottle onto the counter. "This Poe for some clothes." She was direct. She knew how to handle these guys.

"A fine specimen. Freshly caught too, not one of those old ones that get stored away for years. It's a deal." He took the Poe bottle and brought back four pairs of clothes, plus a new bottle.

"I'm glad you remembered the bottle," she said, "We have few bottles in Hyrule - and people have 'forgotten' before." The man chuckled and Nabishna left.

King Chibale came riding into town on a horse very similar to Nabishna's, only his horse was more highly adorned. Chibale rarely left the fortress. Most days were filled with hearty greetings and adoration. It simply didn't occur to him that Hylians would hate him with such passion. So, he came riding into town without any idea of the kind of 'welcome' he would get.

People stared with shock (which Chibale naturally mistook for awe), at him and his black stallion. Children ran into their houses. The guards came out, not that they would do much except stir up the crowd. "Who goes there Gerudo scum!" Chibale looked surprised. He had never been called scum before.

He stammered, "Excuse me? I am not entirely sure why you call me this but I am looking for a lady…"

The guards cut in "There's no lady here for you! We know what you want. These women are free people and they won't be kidnapped by the likes of you. What do you want with our women anyway? You who surrounds himself with women everyday!"

The King was again astonished "How dare you speak to ME that way, you insolent bastard!" The king had lost his temper and his angry voice echoed through the town. Nabishna, now dressed as a Hylian, recognized his voice. She came out of the shop and called out, "King Chibale what on earth are you doing here?" King Chibale looked relieved to see her and totally ignored the guard's threats. "Nabishna! I was looking for you I want you to…" A Guard poked him with his spear and Chibale turned around angrily ready to strike these guards who had been so insolent. One of the soldiers spoke "Leave…. leave the lady alone…" He cringed and was obviously frightened of the 6ft 5" king. Nabishna stepped forward and spoke to the guards in a conciliatory tone, "Thank you gentlemen," she bowed "But this man is not a threat to me. He is the king of the Gerudo people, yes, but I assure you he means no harm." The guards, thankful for an excuse to retreat without losing what little face they had to begin with, ran back into their cabins and tripping over their own feet in the process.

Nabishna dragged Chibale to a quiet corner of the street. "What are you DOING here?" Chibale was expecting a more gracious hello "Well I… I want you to come back with me." Nabishna looked confused. "I know it's fast but… that night we danced I was going to ask you to stay but…" She finished his sentence "But I left early… Because I couldn't take it to say goodbye." King Chibale nodded with understanding "I want you to come back to the fortress with me and… and well… Would you marry me?"

It was everything Nabishna could hope for. The king - was a king. She loved him even though she had only known him for the shortest of times. If she was queen by his side she would be able to stay in the fortress and she would be a ruler.

"Of course I will… How could I refuse?" She giggled and Chibale gave a sigh of relief. The two mounted their horses and rode together out of town. The bewildered Hylian townspeople watched as they began their journey back to the fortress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the Gerudo couple returned to the fortress, all was quiet. It was night now and the beautiful moon welcomed them back into the valley. Chibale quietly returned his stallion and Nabishna's mare into the stables. The Gerudo always had guards out through the day and the night but it was well known among them that they were better at sneaking about than finding those who sneak. As Chibale climbed through a window to return to his room, Nabishna passed through a curtain into her small hut. Tomorrow would be a joyous day for the Gerudo.

As the burning light of Din appeared on the desert horizon, the Gerudo arose from rest. Nabishna had risen earlier in the morning before the sun came out and snuck into the depths of the fortress where the king's room lay. Chibale had been expecting Nabishna and together, they walked into the sight of all the Gerudo. "Friends," Chibale spoke with a strong clear tone "You have all awaited me to choose a bride…. At last I have." He looked at Nabishna who smiled at him. "This beautiful women Nabishna has stolen my heart. She will be your new queen!" The Gerudo cheered and Nabishna's friends ran up to her in an excited frenzy.

The very next day everyone was busy at work. The wedding had to be before the next sunset. Not only that, but they could not eat until the wedding feast. As per tradition Nabishna and her sisters were to make the wedding attire. The pants and blouse stayed the same save for their white and gold colors, a long veil that had many tails, and a cloak encrusted with the Gerudo insignia were also made. The King's clothing had already been prepared for a long period as he was expected to find a bride at this stage in his life. Chibale was to help with the decoration of the valley until the brides clothing was done. The Gerudos scurried about trying to make everything perfect for the wedding; they are very ceremonious people.

As the last stitch of the clothing was sewn, Nabishna sighed with relief "Sometimes I feel like cursing the ancient scriptures of Din…" she complained, "I'm starving!" Her sisters nodded in agreement. It had been difficult to make the outfit despite the help from her kin. The Valley was completely covered with ribbons and fireworks were at the ready. As the bride came outside dressed in her lovely garbs, King Chibale rode out on his decorated black stallion. Nabishna's mare was there as well covered in gold and colorful silks. The Gerudo prayed for the blessings of Din and with that, traveled across the desert to the spirit temple. For this portion of the wedding only the king, Nabishna, and the high priestesses entered. The Gerudo waited outside in anticipation as the priestesses began the ceremony. A gong sounded. The couple was officially married and came out of the temple with great grins on their faces. They kissed for all the Gerudo to see and returned to the valley where a party awaited them.

Back at the fortress there was lots of music and dancing. All were happy. Din drew herself into the shape of a Gerudo and quietly became part of the celebration. As she approached the bride she held the Triforce of _power_ in her hand. Nabishna looked curiously at Din, not knowing who she was and sensing some form of divinity. Din slowed the world around them and showed her form as the goddess of sands. Nabishna could not move or speak not from fear but from awe. Din touched Nabishna's belly and for a moment the Triforce glowed there, then it, as well as Din, disappeared. Nabishna blinked then slightly befuddled went to find Chibale and tell him of the strange occurrence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the gates of castle down opened up to the daylight, Agatha, a young merchant woman was at the doorway of the happy mask sails man. He would not open the doors of his shop during the night and so she waited. She needed the mask to attain a certain herb for her sick mother. Agatha was very stubborn at times especially when those she loved were involved. The moment the door was open she was at the counter with several red rupees in her hand. "I need the mask of scents, will this cover it?" The mask sails man was rather annoyed with her persistence and though the mask she wanted was only worth forty rupees he charged her sixty. She thanked him despite the fact that she knew the actual value of the mask, sighed, and took her leave.

After Agatha left the shop, she put on the mask of scents. "If this map is correct I should find the herb by he side of the gates…" She left town and crossed over to the side of the gates. "That's odd… these… are common plants." Agatha pulled up one of the plants and examined it, but when she threw it to the ground she noticed a rather large hole where it had been. "Hm..." Agatha dug at the hole to reveal a perfectly round space with a colorful light pouring out of it. "Well this is new." Agatha un-phased, jumped through the hole, her hair trailing behind her. The plant was in the hole along with a number of other treasures… and bugs. "Well this is a nice place to know about. It seems to be attached to the Zora River… hence the fish. It also seems to have brought in exotic seeds and bugs. It's absolutely wonderful!" She hurried some of the plant into a pouch careful not to take any that were seeding (she didn't want to hurt the supply) and rushed back into town.

Agatha's green dress trailed behind her slightly soiling in at the bottom fringe. Her eyes matched her dress perfectly. Gonzo looked at her as she dashed toward her home. He was stuck in his guards uniform which was rather embarrassing. Though it was tradition for the males in his family to become members of the guard, he found them to be unhelpful and a rather annoying thing in castle town. He wasn't very brave himself… When the Gerudo king had come into the town he hid like a coward in the guardhouse. Oh how he wished he had enough courage to walk up to that woman… One of the other guards elbowed him "Talk to her."

"What?" Gonzo didn't know what he meant.

"Talk to her! I see you looking at her every day with those big sad eyes of yours. I can tell what you think of her."

Gonzo sighed, "You're right… I should talk to her… but I can't! I just don't feel I'm…" He was cut off as the other guard pushed him toward Agatha. Gonzo stuttered "Uh… um… Hellos miss…. I'm… I'm Gonzo, member of the Castle Town Guard."

Agatha cocked her head "Oh… well it's nice to meet you Mr. Gonzo. I am Agatha."

Gonzo took a spice off a near by cart "Uh… you dropped this." Agatha giggled. It was obvious that he had just taken the spice. "Oh, why thank you."

The spice merchant saw the spice in Gonzo's hand "Hey you gonna pay for that?"

The merchant was rather large and Gonzo didn't have any money.

"Here you are this should cover it." Agatha smiled sweetly at the merchant and handed him a yellow rupee. Gonzo sighed "Thanks… that was pretty emba…"

"I really have to go… I'm sorry…" She rushed off into her house leaving Gonzo staring after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Agatha carefully shut the door of the house. Her mother was asleep and rather pale looking. Agatha sighed and started to grind up the plant. She mixed it with milk to form a thick potion. "Mother…" Agatha's mother stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Agatha…?"

"Yes mother I am here. I brought the medicine so you can get better now."

She handed the potion to her mother.

"Thank you darling… I feel better already."

Agatha smiled "I found a place that may make us a lot of money Mother. It is attached to the Zora River."

"That's wonderful." Her mother faded into sleep again. Her face was less pale now so Agatha decided to make her some soup for when she awoke.

Agatha couldn't find the things she needed in the cupboard and so she went into town to the butcher. "Hello miss Agatha, what can I get for you today?" Agatha took a moment to look at the different meats "Could I have something small and easy to chew? It's for my mother." The butcher took a moment to consider this and pulled out a small cut of meat perfect for soup. "Thank you very much sir." The butcher nodded and Agatha turned back in the direction of her house.

Agatha woke her mother and presented the bowl of soup to her. Her mother smiled "Thank you… I feel younger than I have in ages. Tonight… will be special. Go out. Take care of yourself." This was rather puzzling to Agatha but her mother had always been wise and trustworthy. "Alright mother but call the neighbor if you need anything." Agatha put on a tunic and left. It was a boy's tunic but she didn't care. It was easier to move around in. She also carried her bow. Castle town was usually safe but occasionally there were redeads and thieves. Gonzo was on night duty. He wasn't afraid of the dark as many of the guards were. The night made him feel safe. As Agatha shut the door behind her, the summer wind caressed her face. Gonzo saw Agatha coming out of her home. He had talked to her before… But he didn't know what would happen if he talked to her again. "Well… Here I go." The gates were starting to close as they usually did at sunset. Agatha saw her chance to get out of town past curfew… she might get wet though. "Well… Here I go." She got a running start and ran up the closing drawbridge jumping off as she reached the edge. "Hya!" She landed rolling on the shore of the river. Gonzo stared as she flung herself over the bridge. He had yelled for her to stop but she wasn't listening. Agatha relaxed the tension she had held while she was jumping. "I've never done something like that before…" She panted for a second and headed for the hole she had found earlier. Agatha had brought some seeds with her and began planting them around the space. She also bought a small round well door she had bought from the carpenter. He had always been very kind and always seemed to slip a rupee or two into her bag. As she fit the door over the hole and the light subsided, Agatha felt an urge to go down there again. She opened the door and jumped into the light, landed lightly, and looked around. Before se had only the seen the business aspect of the place, but it was very mystical and pretty. The stone walls seemed to glitter and the water shone, as if some unseen force was lighting the area. It struck her then, that she was very tired… so tired in fact that if she stood another moment she would fall to her knees. She sat down on the moss and closed her eyes, asleep in moments.

At first Agatha was sitting on the shore of Lake Hylia at dusk. Through dazed eyes she realized there was an angel standing on the water. She was dreaming… she thought. The angel glided toward her and with every step the water rippled through the perfect blueness of the lake. In the sky where the sun should have been was a beautiful glowing triangle. It was golden and in the late night mist it cast many rainbows. The angel reached her and she realized her mother sat next to her… except her mother was young and beautiful. She was in perfect health. On the far end of the lake where the fishing hole would have been was a golden gate and standing there was her father. Agatha realized, that this was the passing place of the dead. She wondered vaguely if she was dead as she waved to her father. The angel smiled at them and touched Agatha's forehead. The dream like fogginess left her ad Agatha flinched. She could see now that the angel was a tall woman with green eyes and hair. She wore a white gown and she glowed with a child like beauty. "You have found a place connected with the scared realm… the light inside is sacred." Agatha nodded slowly as some of the fogginess returned to her. She looked at her mother trying to comprehend her young age and beauty. Her mother spoke "Agatha… bad things are to come… Our good goddess of life, Farore, is sparing the souls that cannot fight." Agatha stared somewhat understanding. Farore looked sad suddenly "It is the fate of all who live to die… You have a great fate… Live it well." She nodded at Agatha and took her mothers hand. Together they crossed the lake to the gate of heaven. The fuzziness returned to Agatha as the world spun around her.


End file.
